


Coming to Terms

by ixchel55



Category: Wanted (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixchel55/pseuds/ixchel55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie thought he knew Eddie pretty well. Obviously there are still things to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

"Where is he?" Connie asked the burly man minding bar at the Chowder Barge. The bartender didn't pause in his rhythmic task of pulling mugs out of one sink of rinse water, dipping them into another, then upending them onto the draining mat; he simply jerked his head toward the backroom.

"What the hell is so damned important that I had to come all the way down here?" Connie demanded as he pushed through the stockroom door. His irritation with Drake distracted him enough that he hadn't realized the room was damn near dark until the door shut behind him. "Eddie? Where the hell are you?" he said, peering into the gloom as his left hand searched behind him for the light switch.

"You weren't doing anything else, were you?"

Startled, Connie's head snapped around and he barely made out the dim shape of Eddie Drake standing beside the door, just inches from his left hand.

"You weren't with your kids, were you?"

Except that Eddie wasn't so much standing as slouching. Maybe draped would be a better word.

"Or planning a date?" Eddie's voice was low and had that drawling quality it sometimes acquired when he was trying to get under someone's skin.

"No," Connie retorted. "You know I didn't have any plans. You asked me this morning. That doesn't mean I want to spend one of my rare free afternoons in your dive." "Plans change," Eddie drawled.

Connie eyed the other man warily. Eddie Drake was a wild card at the best of times and that sometimes made him very effective in their line of work, but tonight he had a totally different kind of vibe about him. Connie couldn't quite put his finger on it but it made his skin prickle with an awareness he'd never associated with Eddie before.

"Tell me what this is about, Eddie. I want to get out of here while there's some of my day left to salvage," Connie demanded briskly.

"What if I can make it worth your while to stay?" Eddie asked slowly.

Connie sighed in irritation. "I don't do 'cryptic', Eddie, you know that. Just…tell me what the hell you want."

"A lot – maybe too much," Eddie said, pushing away from the wall, walking – stalking really – around Connie, moving forward. Connie hadn't even realized he was backing up until he came up against the closed door. "But I've decided to find out for myself. I figure you'll either go for it or you'll knock me on my ass, but you won't fire me. That's not your style."

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Connie as the other man pressed full length against his body then ran his hand down between them to cup Connie's crotch. Connie put his hands against Eddie's shoulders to push him away but they slid over the top when the man sank to his knees, clutching Connie's hips. "Eddie!" Connie said, his words choking in his throat as the other man rolled his face against Connie's crotch, inhaling deeply, sniffing him. "Stop!" Connie barked and then groaned when Eddie gently bit the bulge of his traitorously awakening cock through the worn fabric of his jeans.

"I want this," Eddie murmured. "I want you. Let me make it good for you," he whispered as his fingers quickly flicked open the button of Connie's jeans followed by the obscenely loud rasp of his zipper being lowered.

"Don't…," Connie protested, mentally reeling and completely off-balance, but by then Eddie had his pants gaping and was nuzzling his face into the open V. Connie could feel Eddie's breath pouring through the cotton weave of his boxer briefs, bathing his now completely hard cock with moist, hot air.

A long time. It had been a long time since his marriage had fallen apart and only that one slip with Lucinda to break the dry spell. For a man with a healthy sexual appetite, that was a very long time. So somehow the hands that had reached to push Eddie's head away from his crotch found their way into long hair, surprisingly silky, and gripped the other man's skull tightly as Connie's hips thrust forward.

Eddie's moan of excitement, the scrabbling of his fingers at the waistband of Connie's jeans as he tugged them lower, made the pool of heat that had been gathering in Connie's lower belly explode like lava too long pent up. He reached down to ease the waistband of his underwear over the head of his cock, wondering what the hell he was doing, while Eddie grabbed onto the band of both underwear and jeans and pulled them down to Connie's upper thighs in one jerk, causing Connie to stagger slightly. Eddie gripped him by the hips and pushed him back against the door, sliding his mouth over the head of Connie's straining dick and down to the root in one move. Connie bit the inside of his mouth painfully to keep from crying out at the sensation.

"Oh fuck!" Connie whispered when he could breathe again. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes, letting his body wallow in the sensations of the throat massaging the head of his cock while lips tightened around the base. He'd never felt anything like it and he damn near whimpered in frustration when Eddie pulled his mouth away, allowing Connie's dick to slap back up against his belly. He tightened his grip on Eddie's head and tried to pull him back down on his cock but the other man dislodged his grip with a quick shake of his head then dove back in, head tilted to one side, and began sucking on the thick, tender vein that ran down the underside of the shaft. Connie's mouth fell open and his stuttered inhalation turned into an open-mouthed groan that did nothing to drown out the wet sucking sounds coming from below.

The short hairs of Eddie's mustache tickled the exquisitely sensitive flesh of Connie's cock, but he didn't feel in the least like laughing. When Eddie reached the base of Connie's cock, burying his mouth and nose in the dense, coarse curls, he used his tongue to scoop first one testicle, then the other, into wet heat of his mouth, rolling them around, sucking on them like a sweet treat.

Letting the spit-wet sac fall from his lips, Eddie dragged his tongue in a broad stripe back up the underside of Connie's cock, capping the head in the tight circle of his lips, using the tip of his tongue to gently flick at the tiny weeping slit. Then he alternated the tongue flicking with long, hard sucks, occasionally sliding his tongue to the underside to stroke the sensitive cleft under the head until Connie thought the top of his skull would implode.

"Uuuggh!…" Connie seemed incapable of making coherent sounds at this point, so he buried his fingers in thick blond hair, and arched his hips away from the door, straining against Eddie's confining hands. This time Eddie not only allowed him movement, but encouraged it, grasping his bare ass-cheeks and urging him forward to fuck his mouth.

Connie looked down at the sight of Eddie's flushed face, at his lips, slick with spit and pre-come, stretched around the thickness of Connie's cock; at his eyes open and staring up at Connie's face. If it was possible for a mouth to look smug when it was stuffed so full of cock, Eddie Drake managed it. Connie slid his fingers around from the back of Eddie's skull and stroked the pads of his thumbs across the mustache that was brushing his superheated flesh. The gesture was almost tender and in direct contrast to the way Connie gripped Eddie's head and began thrusting strongly into his tightly ovaled lips.

Connie could feel the cresting wave of pleasure he was riding. He was torn between wanting the incredible sensations to go on and wanting the mind numbing bliss that was promised at the end. His thrusting became more erratic and he found himself biting his lips to quiet his loud groans but he couldn't seem to stop the animalistic grunts and embarrassing whines that crawled out of his constricted throat.

At the end his thrusts became harsh and he was fucking Eddie's mouth almost brutally. A part of him was appalled at his lack of control but Eddie just dug his fingers into Connie's ass-cheeks and held on tighter, opening his throat and welcoming whatever Connie was giving.

Connie had barely enough presence of mind to try and warn Eddie of his nearing orgasm but Eddie simply clung tighter and sucked harder and Connie was pulled over the edge. His fingers were buried in Eddie's hair, hips thrusting quickly as he pumped himself into Eddie's eager mouth and throat, his vision graying out into pixilated sparkles in the darkened room.

When his body began to unclench from the nearly seizure-like intensity of his release, Connie slumped back against the door. Tongue lapping softly, Eddie let the spent cock slide out of his mouth, then pressed his hot face into the equally hot skin of Connie's hip before sitting back on his heels.

Connie tugged half-heartedly at his pants and managed to get them up over the curve of his ass before he realized that his shaking legs were quickly giving up on holding him up any longer. Not fighting it, he simply let gravity have its way; much like Eddie had, and slid slowly down the wall, his legs stretching out in front of him. It took Connie a moment to realize that his limp cock was still lolling over the top of his bunched up boxer briefs He reached down and tucked himself back in, but he couldn't seem to find the energy required to zip up.

Eddie scooted over to sit beside him, back against the wall. His head was tipped back and he was looking at Connie through half-closed eyes, his faced flushed and sweaty from his exertions, sporting a rather smug look of satisfaction. His right hand was gently rubbing the unrelieved bulge at his crotch and Connie's fingers twitched surprisingly with an urge to reach out and stroke him, too.

"What the hell was that?" Connie husked out when he had his breathing somewhat under control.

The small grunt of laughter was accompanied by a patented Eddie Drake smirk and drawl. "It's been longer for you than I thought!" he said.

"You know what I mean," Connie retorted. After a moment he added "How long?"

Eddie met his eyes in the dim light and didn't try to pretend not to understand the question. "Since training," he shrugged.

"Jesus, Eddie!" Connie was a little stunned.

"Oh, don't get full of yourself," Eddie jeered lightly. "It's not like I've been carrying the torch of unrequited love for you for ten years. That's just when I first realized I wanted to suck your brains out through your dick. And I haven't exactly been pining away for you all these years. The attraction just resurfaced when we started working together again."

"Yeah, well, I think you achieved your goal," Connie murmured, ignoring Eddie's smug look. "Wait a minute!" he said suddenly, turning slightly toward the other man. "I thought you hated me when I was your T.O. You said I was a dick to you."

"Yeah, I know," Eddie mused, reaching up to scratch the corner of his mustache. "I did and you were. It sorta brings up issues of masochistic tendencies I never thought I had."

The conversation dwindled into a strangely comfortable silence. With his breathing rate back near normal Connie realized he was more relaxed than he had in months. A weird feeling to be having considering he'd just received one of the best blowjobs of his life from a subordinate – a male subordinate at that – and was now sitting on the rather sticky floor in the stockroom of a seedy bar where anyone could walk in on them.

"So," Connie said, his voice carefully neutral, "Curiosity satisfied? Craving sated?"

Now it was Eddie's turn to tilt his head away from the wall towards Connie. Eddie's eyes scanned Connie's face carefully in the twilight of the room.

"Not if there's something more on offer,." he drawled slowly.

"What about Inez?" Connie asked.

"What about her?" Eddie said. "She's still around. I'm just cooling it out a little."

"You put her on wavers before," countered Connie, "and it didn't take long for that to change. Who's to say it won't change again?"

"It's different this time," Eddie insisted flatly.

"How so?"

Eddie paused for a moment. "She's decided she wants a kid." Eddie looked away. "I've been a shit father so far to the kid I already have. I'm sure as hell not going to be part of bringing any more into this world if I can help it."

In Eddie's profile Connie could see the torment that had been present all too often lately though he tried to hide it behind a cocky, kiss-my-ass attitude.

"What exactly is it you're looking for?," Connie asked abruptly, cutting short the other man's thoughts. The expression Eddie turned on Connie was somewhere between a leer and a goofy grin – typical Eddie Drake in rut. "Well I wasn't exactly looking for 2.5 with a dog and a picket fence," he retorted. "Although I was thinking about getting another dog," he added musingly.

"Concentrate Eddie!" Connie groused. "I just thought…I know you're not ready to get back into the dating scene – though what you're waiting for is a total mystery. I mean, I know how you feel about Lucinda, even if it is over…" "I'm not discussing my wife with you," Connie warned. "Ex-wife. You signed the papers, remember?" "Eddie," Connie said flatly. "Yeah, OK. I thought we could do something mutually beneficial. You scratch a particular itch of mine and get some relief in the process. Win/win situation." Eddie shrugged. "As long as it isn't totally one sided," he added, looking significantly at the unrelieved bulge in his lap. "This part of that 'crazy libido' and 'alternate lifestyle' you been yapping about?" Connie asked, ignoring the hint for the moment. "Yeah," Eddie grinned crookedly. "It's pretty voracious and likes a varied diet. Cruising, even occasionally, is a little too exhausting and time consuming considering down time hasn't exactly been plentiful for either of us. Inez is," Eddie grinned again, "great. She's hot, she's willing, she's handy and she knows the lay of the land. We're not exclusive, neither of us. But she's getting complicated." Connie shifted to face Eddie more squarely. "And you don't think us working together and fucking would be complicated?" he asked incredulously. "Doesn't have to be," Eddie shrugged. "As long as we come to terms. We get along well enough – usually – and I know it's been a while since you've had a blow job that good," he added with a smirk. "If ever." Eddie was facing him again, his expression neutral as he waited; his posture slouched and relaxed but his body was tense.

"Nothing changes at work," Connie warned, mentally smacking himself in the head for being such a stupid asshole. "What's between you and me stays away from the job. It can't affect work and that means it stays out of the light. It would fuck up all kinds of shit in so many ways if…this…whatever this is…were to come out."

"No problem. Not their business. But by the same token, you're not the boss when it's just us," Eddie argued, ignoring Connie's muttered, 'I'm barely the boss at work sometimes.' "Just because I like to suck cock and take it up the ass occasionally doesn't mean I'm anybodies' submissive little bottom."

"Don't worry," Connie snorted. "I'd never use your name and 'submissive' in the same sentence. And for your information, no one's ever accused me of not being able to keep up or of leaving anyone behind!"

"Yeah? Well, show me some of those mad skills you got," Eddie demanded, struggling slightly to unzip his bulging fly, pulling out his stiff cock. "I'm dying here!" He reached for Connie's hand and pulled it toward his lap, wrapping pliable fingers around his hard cock, groaning softly at the delayed contact. "And this is what you're satisfied with? A hand job? Inez can give you a hell of a lot more than a hand job," Connie said but used his fingers to spread the pre-come seeping from the head down the shaft, letting it lubricate his fist as he firmly gripped Eddie's cock, jacking slowly. "It feels totally different," Eddie grunted. "With recent first hand comparison you can't say it doesn't. Besides, I got what I really wanted earlier. This is icing."

It didn't take very many strokes, increasing in speed, before Eddie was beyond words for once, grunting softly and thrusting up into Connie's grasp. Moments later the moan he released was deep and lush as his come boiled out hot and thick over Connie's fist. Eddie's body became limp in satisfaction and Connie was left rather awkwardly with a handful of spunk. He let his hand settle to the floor between them as he listened to Eddie's breathing slow back to normal. The muted clink of glasses and sparse voices of the mid-afternoon lull of the bar bled through into the quiet dimness of the stock room.

The whole situation was totally surreal and should have been a lot more awkward than it was, but for the time being they were both sated and Connie was enjoying not only the remaining afterglow of his own orgasm but the pleasure it always brought him to please his partner – something that had been distinctly lacking for a while. Connie enjoyed sex and prided himself on being an inventive and selfless lover, but this, this was something new and he was feeling a little over his head. There'd been a couple of drunken fumblings in college, but nothing like the intent implicit in this. Connie realized he was surprisingly alright with the last few minutes and the slow growing anticipation of more.

They rode the easy silence as they were for a few more minutes before Connie's curiosity got the better of him. He rolled his head slightly, tilting it until he could see Eddie's profile. "So," he began conversationally. "You like to be fucked?"

Eddie didn't move his head or open his eyes, but his slow smile was smug and full of promise.

End


End file.
